


Locked Out of Heaven

by GiveMeYourGravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boys' Love, Churches & Cathedrals, Corruption, Cutting, M/M, Motorcycles, Religion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeYourGravy/pseuds/GiveMeYourGravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is the son of a preacher man. He's shy, quiet, and an abstinenet virgin. He's never even been in a relationship because the only relationship he needs is the one he has with his lord and savior. Or at least that's what his father tells him.</p><p>Zayn is the opposite of religious and the opposite of a virgin. The last thing he wants to do is go to church every Sunday with his Mum.</p><p>So, what happens when Liam's father forces him to try and save Zayn?</p><p>Who's saving who, here, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands on the Bible

**Author's Note:**

> _Hands on the Bible_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Ego Maniacal_
> 
>  
> 
> _As You Screw Yourself Into Oblivion_
> 
>  
> 
> _Worn and Faded, Stoned and Jaded_
> 
>  
> 
> _You'll Have to Face It, On Your Own_
> 
>  
> 
> _Smashed on the Pavement_
> 
>  
> 
> _Stunned in Amazement_
> 
>  
> 
> _Everything You Make Comes Crawling Back To You_
> 
>  
> 
> -Hands on the Bible by Local H

Liam Payne sat in the front pew, fidgeting nervously in his suit as the Sunday service commenced. As uncomfortable as he was in the itchy suit that was growing to be too small the older he got, he couldn't help but get lost in the words of the preacher. 

"A few weeks ago I started a series of sermons based on 1 Corinthians 13,and we began to consider what Paul said was the most excellent way to live. And that most excellent way is the way of love. In those first few verses Paul said that love is more important than spiritual gifts, or knowledge, or faith, or generosity, or even a willingness to die for Christ. For even if we had all that, but did not have love, they would be as useless and empty as beating a gong outside a pagan temple. In verse 4, Paul tells us that love is patient, love has a long fuse, love is slow to boil, love counts down before it blasts off. Then he tells us that 'love is kind.' And that is what I want us to consider this morning."

They went on to sing an upbeat song, but Liam wasn't really paying too much attention. He could sing these songs without really thinking about it or even opening up his song book. He knew them all by heart. That tended to happen when the man up there saying the sermons, was your father. He'd heard this sermon before, but he listened to his dad speak anyway. 

"If you were describing our world, would you describe it as a kind world? Drive along Boca Chica Blvd., or try to get waited on in a crowded store, or even watch your favorite sport on television. In fact, we have come to expect violence in football and basketball, and especially in hockey. But the one beautiful and graceful sport that we have always considered above all that is figure skating. And my wife loved to watch figure skating when she was alive" the man with all eyes on him said. 

Liam smiled sadly at the mention of his mother. It had been two years since she'd died of cancer. He could feel a few sympathetic eyes on him. He even felt a light squeeze on his shoulder. Probably that of Margaret, his new stepmother. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, trying to remember his mother's smile and encouraging words...but she was fading. The longer she was gone the less he could remember of her. 

"I heard a story about a woman who was standing at a bus stop. She had just cashed her tax refund check, so she was carrying more money than usual and was a little bit nervous about that. She glanced around and noticed a shabbily dressed man standing nearby. And as she watched, she saw a man walk up to him, hand him some money, and whisper something in his ear. She was so touched by that act of kindness that she decided to do the same. In a burst of generosity, she reached into her purse, took out $10, handed it to the man, and whispered to him, 'Never despair, never despair.' The next day when she came to the bus stop, there he was again. But this time he walked up to her and handed her $110. Dumbfounded, she asked, 'What’s this?' He said, 'You won, lady. Never Despair paid 10 to 1.'" 

Liam laughed at his father's joke and he couldn't help but wonder if it was actually true or not. Who would accidentally make a bet like that?

"Now I can’t promise that every act of kindness will pay 10 to 1. At times kindness may even cost you something, and require sacrifices on your part. So with that in mind, let’s look at a couple of the clearest examples of kindness in the Bible. They are found in Luke 8:40-56. In this passage we see Jesus showing kindness to two people who are entirely different. One is a man and the other is a woman. One is an outcast, poor and unknown. The other is rich and influential and the ruler of a synagogue. And yet, Jesus treats both of them with great kindness. By the time of this story, Jesus had gained a great deal of fame and was at the pinnacle of his popularity. People respected Him as a healer and a teacher, and crowds were swarming around Him wherever He went. In fact, there were times when Jesus had to go off in secret to get time to rest and to pray. But despite the pressures of popularity, despite the crowds constantly pushing in around Him, despite all the demands on His time, Jesus, in His kindness. Now let us pray" Liam's father declared. And Liam knew that, at least nearly, everyone in the church was obeying his father's command and bowing their head at his words. 

*****

At the end of church, Liam was standing outside and shaking the hands of everyone as they left. He stood side by side with his father like the prodigy he was. 

The last two to come out was a shorter woman who couldn't have been that much older than Liam's stepmother and a tall boy, tan boy about Liam's age. 

Liam's father grinned. "Hello, Mrs. Malik. I'm glad you could join us" he said and shook her hand. 

The woman grinned. "Thank you for having us, Pastor Payne. This is my son Zayn" she responded. 

"Welcome to our house of God" Liam said softly. He could feel the color rising to his cheeks as the tan boy with the amber eyes looked at him as if he had three heads. He wore a crisp white button down and tattered jeans. "Fuck this" the boy named Zayn snapped and stormed off. 

"Zayn!" the boy's mother yelled after him. She apologized quickly and moved to follow him. She'd just reached the bottom of the stairs when Liam heard the revving of a motorcycle engine and saw the boy drive past on a slick black motorbike. The woman sighed and moved slowly to her car. 

Liam's father shook his head and turned to Liam. "Son, I want you to make it your duty to talk to that boy and save him from himself before he crashes and burns" he said before turning away from his son and moving to speak to more of his worshippers. 

Liam sighed. How was he supposed to talk to befriend someone he had nothing in common with? God, had not prepared him for this at all....


	2. Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> And whent he tears come streaming down your face  
>  When you lose something you can't replace  
> When you love something, but it goes to waste  
> Could it be worse?  
> Lights will guide you home  
> And ignite your bones  
> I will try to fix you  
> -Fix You by Coldplay  
> 

-Zayn's PoV-

I stormed away from the priest, his son, and my mother angrily and headed to my bike. I felt my shoulders nail someone as I shoved my way through the crowd of worshipers. "How rude" a posh female voice snapped when I didn't immediately turn around and beg for forgiveness for my sin. Ugh, sins. 

Many people ask why someone like me, who came from a Christian home and went to a Christian high school would turn his back on God and "claim" to be an atheist. I believe that it was men who created God in their image, not the other way around. So, we have some billion something year old book and some paintings? That's supposed to make me believe that Jesus walked on Earth to help us pay for all of our sins? You're all just taking the piss.

I found my motorbike and got on, speeding off without a second look towards the church Mum had dragged me to. I'd heard her calling after me, but I just couldn't deal with it anymore. 

 

People take the words written in the Bible and twist it around to fit their needs in life. Let me start by saying that I am homosexual. I like the dick. 

Now, nowhere in the bible does it outright say that God hates homosexual people, gays and lesbians alike. It does, however, say that he is against acts of sin. "He" does claim that men having sex with other men is a sin. Think of all the other sins he mentions, though? Incest, murder, bestiality, sex out of wedlock...if you think about it...most of us are sinners. 

I was driving erratically, and I knew it. I didn't signal my turns, I drove through multiple stop signs, and I hadn't even bothered with my helmet. My mother was probably shitting herself with worry. 

When someone has sex before they're married they go to church after, claim God has forgiven them, and then go right back to what they were doing. They apologize for what they did and then they go back out and do it again. Isn't lying a sin?

If there is a God, isn't my not going to church and not apologizing for having gay sex better than my lying to him and apologizing when I'm not truly sorry at all?

I couldn't help but think of all this as I drove home from church. Yeah, that place, my own personal hell. My mum had dragged me there today in hopes to was the sin from my body. As if being surrounded by gazes full of judgement from the elderly and stained-glass windows with designs of a white man with some serious facial hair was going to scare me straight...

I made it home, surprisingly intact, and headed inside. I knew mum was going to lay it on thick later. She did her absolute best to make me feel as guilty as possible and it usually worked. 

When I came out, dad finally gave up on me. He'd left the family years ago, but I was still his son and he had "high hopes" for me. This was supposed to be mum's fresh start and I was ruining it for her with my sexuality. She thought I didn't hear her cry at night, but I did. Why couldn't church be her place? 

That's what she'd done in my home town. Church would be her escape, her special place. She was a pillar of the community...and I was her dirty little homosexual secret. 

I don't hate my mum. I actually love her to death, but she thinks that she thinks that my sexuality is something I can change. 

I had just flopped onto my bed when I heard the front door slam and the clacking of my mother's church heels on the stairs. 

My door burst open without even a knock and I just sighed as I turned to her. "I could have been wanking you know" I snapped. 

She didn't even bother responding to my snide comment as she entered my room. "How dare you embarrass me like that in front of my friends!?"

I shook my head at her. She was being childish. "They're not your friends, mum. They are a bunch of blue-hairs that spend their free time judging us and talking about us behind our backs. I'm the fag and you're the fag's mum. Besides that there's the sermon guy, his kid, and his bimbo" I snapped. 

She gasped and her eyes widened. "Zayn, don't you dare talk about Pastor Payne like that! He is a wonderful and respectable man. His son is a true gentleman and even agreed to show you around school on Monday. You will be nothing but civil to them!"

I couldn't help but look at her like she was on crack. "Fucking seriously!? You expect me to allow Choir Bitch to hold my hand all day through school and help me make new friends? You don't think I can handle myself!?"

Mum just looked at me, she honestly looked disgusted with me for once. "His name is Liam, not Choir Bitch. He's a very nice boy who could possibly be hurting his own reputation by being seen with someone as disrespectful as you. I don't know what I did wrong, I'm sure I taught you better than to act like this. You're acting like a spoiled child. This isn't about you being able to handle yourself, it's about your ability to make smart decisions. Besides, I thought you liked holding hands with other boys" she snapped, without even thinking. I could tell she regretted the words the moment they left her mouth, but that didn't mean I couldn't still be hurt by them or pissed off. 

"Get the hell out of my room!" I bellowed out and threw my pillow out her. 

She dodged it and shut the door on her way out. 

I layed back on my bed and closed my eyes, praying to that possibly non-existant God not to let my tears fall. 

I wasn't surprised when my prayers went unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Zayn and Liam will get on when they..re-meet?? And if you say Ziam sex this early in the story I will just have to...agree with you. That would be nice. Unfortunately, Liam's not that easy and I doubt he's big on the whole whore me out subject. 
> 
> Of those of you that are reading this story and favoriting it, I'd love to hear from you. I'm really good at taking advice and I try to listen to everything you say and give you all some input in what happens.
> 
> You should have input on these crazy feels of yours, yes? I agree. :)
> 
> And I respond to ALL reviews. Because I'm awesome. 
> 
> Now, I leave you with this...
> 
>  


	3. Simple Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> Sweet Jesus, it's so vital, we win the football title  
>  We've reached the semi-finals, if we lose it it's not fair  
> Our glory in Your name, will earn our town's acclaim  
> Let us win the game, that's my simple prayer
> 
> -Simple Prayer by Bruce Hornsby  
> 

\--Liam's PoV--

I'd managed to avoid seeing or speaking to Zayn in the halls on Monday because I hadn't been selected to show him around school. And as much as I knew I shouldn't, being that all men were created equal, I felt bad for the soul who had to show Zayn Malik around. 

I'd spoken six words to him. That was it. I couldn't see how my words would be considered offensive they we WERE in church. It hurt when he responded with two very harsh words of his own. "Eff this." Except, he hadn't said eff. 

I know it's ridiculous to be a teenage boy and not even be able to drop the eff bomb. I just want to be a good example. My future stepmother is pregnant with my baby half sister and I plan to be the best example to her that I can be. 

I wouldn't want her cussing up a storm, sleeping around, or getting drunk at high school parties every Friday night. So, I don't do it either. I'm focusing on my schooling and getting out of this town. I'll have plenty of time to let loose once I'm not known as the Pastor's son, Pastor Payne's kid, or Liam Payne the Religious Freak. 

Back to Zayn though. From what little I knew of him, I knew we wouldn't get on well. He was rude to his mother and he cussed just outside of the church doors! His mother had chased after him when he ran off and he didn't stop. He'd nearly knocked Mrs. Green over, and she already had a bad hip. He didn't even pause to apologize to the old lady!

Not to mention the fact that, when you come to church on a motorbike, you're automatically labeled as bad news by every elderly woman in town. And the elderlies can rival any teenage girl when it comes to the gossip hour. In fact, I think the girls at my high school get most of their gossip from the elderlies in fact. 

The bell rang and I moved on to my English class. I took my seat that was assigned in the back, even though I much preferred sitting closer to the teacher so that I could focus. I noticed a dark shadow in my peripheral vision move next to me and sit down. 

I turned and smiled at the boy friendly,but I couldn't help but frown a little bit when I saw that it was Zayn Malik. 

"Try not to look so pleased to see me, Payne" Zayn responded sarcastically and I just shrugged and looked towards the teacher again, doing my best to ignore him. 

\--Zayn's PoV--

It's funny how one person's reaction towards you can automatically change how you treat them. In my second hour English class earlier, I had planned on telling that Jesus loving freak that I wanted nothing to do with him or his God. I'd planned on telling him where to shove that cross of his. 

When he'd looked at me and had gone from smiling to frowning just by looking at my face, though. I understood that this 'friendship' was forced on him just as much as it was forced on me. 

Why would Ghandi over here want to be friends with me, right? I smoke. I use way too much hair gel. I curse like a sailor. I ride a fucking motorcycle. I'm the epitome of a bad boy. At least based on all the stereotypes. 

That wasn't really all I was, but it was safer that way to project an image that gets people to keep their distance from you than it was to be yourself and end up hurt by everyone you care about in the end. 

Everyone leaves in the end. Just ask my cheating dad. 

The real question is, did I really _want_ to keep pushing people away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **Dear Lord, Jesus...is Liam going to be able to handle himself around this Bradford Bad Boi?**
> 
>  
> 
> I hope everyone is liking how this story is turning out so far!
> 
> It's amazing to me to already have so many reads, comments, bookmarks, and kudos with only two chapters in! That is amazingly encouraging. I haven't even gotten into the juicy bits yet guys! And I'm sorry, but this story will take a bit longer to progress so if you're here and hoping for Liam to be immediately corrupted..I'm sorry. He's not that easy. It's a shame really. 
> 
> Well, review away! 
> 
> Read my other stories: Walk of Shame, The Punk That Got Away, When Snapback Met Beanie, and Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop!
> 
> You won't regret it (I hope!)
> 
> xXKenzie


	4. Ahhh....Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And I know the concept's muddy and trite_
> 
>  
> 
> That all that is large and all that is slight
> 
> Is flowing in the stream of holy flood lights
> 
> Writing holy books, Lord knows we bite
> 
> But if this is your will and my testament
> 
> I will bow to no belief that they bent
> 
> Still I'm just a sperm begat from your love
> 
> Basking in your bread, the blood of your dove
> 
> -Ahhhh...Men by Say Anything
> 
>  
> 
> Song:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEyDnLFqcUM
> 
> Please read the end notes! :)

\--Liam's PoV--

When I got home from school that chilly Friday afternoon, I was exhausted and just wanted to take a nap. I'd just put my bag down in my bedroom when there was a knock on the door. _So much for that nap_ , I thought to myself. "Come in" I said to the closed door as I took a seat on my bed.

My father entered the room. His eye lids looked as if they weighed a ton and his smile was a tired one. "How was school?" he asked, a question he had asked me four times before this week.

I thought carefully before answering. If you didn't word your answers right with my dad, either being too detailed or too vague, he had a tendency to interrogate you. And there was no good cop when he did that. "Nothing too interesting. I have a lot of homework. Sean Little go suspended again for fighting" I said finally with a small shrug.

Dad nodded thoughtfully, "I'll keep his poor mother in my prayers." I nodded with him, searching my room for a means of escape. One on one conversations with my dad had been extremely awkward ever since Mom had passed away and it'd only gotten harder when he met wife number two. It's not that I hated her, because I didn't. I only disliked her. Margaret was a really kind woman and I do believe Dad loves her. To put it simply, she just isn't mom.

My mom was the glue that held this family together. She'd had a kind smile and friendly eyes, eyes that matched my own. She would spend most of her time in the kitchen wearing her floral apron and baking up a storm. She was understanding and beautiful and....gone.

My problem wasn't with Dad re-marrying and choosing Margaret to be his wife. My problem wasn't that I was soon going to be a big brother to a little girl who had a different mom than I did. My dad is a grown man and he can make his own decisions. I'm just confused as to how he could love again at all after mom. To me, there was no upgrading from perfection and my mother was just that. She was the perfect mother to me and the perfect wife to him. They never even fought. I could only assume dad was settling for Margaret because he didn't want to die alone.

"So, have you befriended the Malik boy yet?" Dad asked me suddenly, tearing me away from my thoughts of Mum. I frowned and shook my head in response. Dad's frown matched my own. "Liam James Payne, this is non-negotiable. That boy needs a good influence in his life and you can and _will_ be that for him. Come downstairs after you finish your homework, Margaret is making a tuna casserole and you're going to take it to the Malik Family to welcome them to the neighborhood" he told me in his most authoritative tone before leaving the room as quickly as he'd entered it.

I did my homework quickly before heading to the kitchen. There, waddling from the fridge with a clear tray in hand, was my very pregnant stepmother. She smiled happily when she saw me and I forced myself to smile back at her. She didn't say anything, just handed me the dish with the tuna casserole inside that I was to deliver.

My eyes fell to the clothes over her large baby bump, focusing on the pale pink floral apron she now sported as I took the dish from her. "That doesn't belong to you" i snapped, my smile long gone now.

Her face fell and she opened her mouth to speak, but it was too late. I was already on my way out the door.

I'd rushed out of the house as quickly as possible. First, dad had let her take over Mum's sewing room for her own personal use. Then he'd given her Mum's recipe books for baking and cooking. I'd kept my mouth shut both times, not wanting to step on any toes. I'd even kept my opinions to myself when Margaret had dyed her formerly blonde hair the same shade as Mum's was and had started wearing her jewelry. This was the last straw for me, though. The straw that broke the camel's back, as the saying goes. This was my mother's baking apron. An apron that my grandmother had given to my mother and that my mother was going to give my future wife. It wasn't something that Margaret could jsut take as she continued to try and replace Mum and become her. I couldn't keep pretending everything was alright in this family when it wasn't.

I was finally calm enough to go to the Malik house without losing my composure. I walked the three blocks to the address Father had left for me, stopping only when I had reached the address.

The house was the smallest one on the block. I remembered the house well, as I had spent a lot of time there as a child. 517 Mulberry Drive, the former Tomlinson home. This was where my best friend Louis had lived before his younger sisters had graced us with their presence. I use the term grace loosely for those little she-devils. I made my way up the rickety porch steps, careful of the hole in the center of the middle step.

I approached the simple, brown door cautiously. Was I really bringing this kid a tuna casserole in an attempt to befriend him? I couldn't help but feel like this was a huge mistake.

I managed to balance the food in one hand and reach up and ring the door bell with the other. I heard no sound of movement. I didn't even hear the dumb bell ring. _Crap. Had the Tomlinsons forgotten to fix the door bell when they moved too?_

I reached up again and chose to knock this time instead. I waited a good five minutes. I just stood there, surely looking like an idiot with this freaking tuna casserole in my hands. I knocked again, louder, in hopes of someone coming to my rescue.

This time, I heard footsteps on the stairs that were located on the other side of the door. I wished and hoped for it to be Mrs. Malik coming to open the door.

I had to stop myself from frowning when I saw short dark hair, slightly damp and a pair of dark eyes burning into my own. I took in the sight of him. He'd washed the gel from his hair and it was now falling into his face, shadowing his eyes, instead of the tower that it usually was. I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling down his body. His chest was bare and it looked as if his abs had been carefully sculpted there, bits of muscle added in and fat chipped away carefully, by an artist. There were small droplets of water traveling down his body, rippling over his every curve.

I subconsciously licked my lips and my eyes wandered farther down to a fluffy white towel, despite my mind's protests. My eyes widened dramatically

He had answered the door in a towel!?

I forced my eyes upwards again, back to his chest, refusing to think about the towel and what was underneath it. I just drank in the sight of him, not understanding the bubbling of emotions in my gut.

I heard a throat clear and my eyes shot up to his face. He was smiling at me now with those perfect teeth. There was something interesting about that smile though, he was smiling like he knew some big secret that no one else knew.

His eyes were locked with mine and they were portraying a completely different emotion than the mischievous amusement that his smile did. His eyes were dark and filled with something that I'd never seen in anyone's eyes before. Lust.

Lust? Towards me? I'm a boy and he's a boy and he was looking at me like I was dessert after an expensive dinner. It didn't make sense to me.

I should have turned and ran away as fast as I could.

Instead, when he stepped to the side, his hand holding his towel closed, I did something stupid and against my better judgement. I stepped inside.

This really was a bad idea, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we thinking of the story so far and everything? Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Let me know in the reviews!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to all of you that have read, bookmarked, commented, and left kudos. 
> 
> XxKenzie


	5. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know there's a place you walked_
> 
>  
> 
> Where love falls from the trees
> 
> My heart is like a broken cup
> 
> I only feel right on my knees
> 
> I spit out like a sewer hole
> 
> Yet still receive your kiss
> 
> How can I measure up to anyone now?
> 
> After such a love as this?
> 
> -Who Are You? by The Who
> 
>  
> 
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5kmCgVhADY
> 
> Please read chapter end notes!

\--Zayn's PoV--

Heavy panting. Hot breath. The mirrors and the bathroom full of mist and my groaning. I led my hand up and down my aching dick. I'd gotten home with the hard on from hell. Being a homosexual with eighth hour P.E. is both a gift and a curse.

It's a gift because at least I wasn't walking around _school_ with the hard on. That would be a hell of a lot more embarrassing than walking from school to my motorcycle with it. Though, riding your motorcycle with a woody is painful as fuck.

It's a curse for very obvious reasons when you're homosexual. You're surrounded by dicks. And I don't mean dicks figuratively as in; _God, you guys are a bunch of dicks_. I mean when you walk into a room and you're literally surrounded by dicks. All shapes and sizes and colors. It's my fantasy and my nightmare, really. All, I knew was that I wasn't showering.

So, I'd gotten dressed quickly. I'd even done my very best not to look any of the boys in the eyes or risk too many glances at the pieces of artwork they had on display.

The only other person who hadn't showered was Liam Payne, the preacher's boy. He looked even more uncomfortable than I did, which was saying a lot. For me, being in a boys' locker room was like ... going to a strip club and getting to see the the jugs of a bunch of large breasted women. _I_ didn't even have to pay for it!

So, Payne was just sitting there shirtless with his earbuds in and his eyes closed. He was just leaning against some of the dark blue lockers, bobbing his head a bit and licking his lips. It was like he was living the music.

I was just watching him, mesmerized. I hadn't even realized that I'd gotten turned on until I felt my cock twinge at his lip bite. I looked down at myself. _The hell?_ Of all the guys in this locker room alone, let alone the entire school, it was _this_ one that gave me a woody?

And so here I was, an hour later, moving my hand along myself with thoughts of his soft brown eyes looking into mine as I shoved myself in and out of him.

I had just painted my shower wall white when I heard a loud noise downstairs. It was probably just Mum getting home from work. I cleaned myself up and exited the shower, wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel that was a bit too small for me at this point.

I wiped the fog from the mirror and looked at my drenched hair, flushed cheeks, and my dark eyes that were still slightly lust-filled from what had just gone on.

Another loud noise. A knock? Mum must've forgotten her keys again. I moved down the stairs to open the door, not bothering with clothes. Mum had seen me in far worse than this. She'd walked in on me getting filled by another man before. If she could survive that, she could survive anything.

I was careful not to look surprised when I pulled the door open and saw who was there. Broad shoulders, soft brown eyes, pink lips...that wasn't Mum.

What the fuck was Liam doing at my house and why the hell did he have a tuna casserole in his hands?

It was when I saw him lick his lips and stare at my bare chest that the cockiness took over. And by cockiness, I meant that I tried my best not to get hard. He looked like he'd just choked on a dick when he saw what I was wearing and I only smirked.

We stood there for a few minutes more, just eyeing each other. His stare was confused but turned on and mine just straight up lust.

I cleared my throat suddenly and almost laughed when his eyes met mine and he blushed. Did he honestly think I hadn't noticed him undressing me with his eyes these last few minutes? Why did he think I was getting hard!? Did he think it was because it was cold outside!?

I shook my head and smirked again, moving to the side. It was a silent invitation and the last thing I expected him to do was accept it. I expected him to drop that glass dish and run in the opposite fucking direction, screaming like a little girl.

Instead, he looked away from me again and stepped in my home. Today was certainly getting interesting.

I shut the door behind him and turned to face him. He was staring from me to the dish with questioning eyes. "My stepmum made it. Welcome gift."

I nodded cautiously. "I don't really eat fish..."I answered slowly. It was true, I avoided fish like the plague. Fish of all kinds, if you catch my drift. He looked like he'd been stricken. "Go ahead and put it in the fridge though. I'm sure my Mum will be ecstatic."

Fuck this was awkward...

He stood there, nodding, but not looking away from me. I really needed to put some clothes on for this boy. I knew I wasn't the first guy he'd seen in a state of undress based on the locker room earlier, but he was obviously having issues with it. I don't think he was even aware of the fact that he was getting hard.

\--Liam's PoV--

This is the most embarrassing moment of my life. I'd somehow managed to get hard from looking at Zayn Malik, still only wearing a towel.

He excused himself to go get dressed and I finally remembered to breathe as I put the tuna casserole away as he'd instructed. I grasped the countertop, struggling through my emotions.

Was I sexually attracted to him? Well, I guess that was clear. Was I attracted to all men though, or was it just him? Was this why I'd never had a girlfriend? A lot of people joked that I was too busy being in a relationship with God, but the truth was that I'd just never been attracted to a girl before. I'd just assumed that they weren't my type.

I wished Mum were here. She would understand. She would talk to me about this. This wasn't something I could talk to Dad about. He would give me a big speech about how this was Satan coming to steal me from our Lord.

My opinions weren't as strict and unrealistic as his. I believed that you loved who you loved and God would understand. This wasn't an opinion you could vocalize with my father though. Mum would have at least heard me out. She would have accepted me, if I were gay, which I still don't know. She would have even sat dad down and helped ease him into this information. She's not here though. It's only me. I'm all alone.

I tried my best not to hyperventilate as Zayn re-entered the room.

He motioned for me to follow him and I did, no questions asked. He plopped down on the sofa in the living room and turned on the tele. I sat next to him silently. There he was, flipping through the channels like absolutely nothing was wrong at all while I was sitting her questioning my sexuality.

He looked at me suddenly and I immediately kicked myself. I was still staring at him. We still hadn't spoken a word when he started to lean towards me.

Was he going to kiss me? His face was getting closer. He was going to kiss me. Oh crap. His lips met mine. They were soft and weren't intrusive at all. I...fuck.

He blinked at me, his eyes opening in confusion. I'd apparently cussed out loud.

My face flushed and I jumped out of my seat quickly. "Just tell your Mum to clean the dish and return it to us whenever, yeah?" I said quickly as I moved towards the door.

"Liam, you don't have to go, it was nothing" Zayn responded quickly.

Nothing? That wouldn't have been nothing to me. I've never kissed a boy. I've never kissed anyone. And he thought it was nothing. I'd even cussed. This wasn't like me. I rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I didn't even realize that I'd started running down the driveway until a car almost hit me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to update The Punk That Got Away tonight, but you guys got to 30 reviews in just a few hours and I wanted to reward good behavior. And by good behavior, I mean I don't want ya'll come at me with a bunch of sharpened pitch forks....most of you were like this at the end of last chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> And then I was like:
> 
>  
> 
> To which you said:
> 
>  
> 
> And I wittily responded with the ever intelligent:
> 
>  
> 
> All jokes aside, you guys are amazing. In only a handful of hours, I got to my requested thirty reviews on 1DFF which was my goal before updating.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who continue to read, bookmark, comment, and leave kudos on this story. I love you. 
> 
> xXKenzie


	6. Act of God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Funny how nobody's holy books are the same_
> 
>  
> 
> Everybody's God got a different name
> 
> The day that it's over is the end of the game
> 
> And they call it an act of God
> 
> We so tired said we through with fear
> 
> There never was no hell or boogie man here
> 
> If he was seen, look he was in your mirror
> 
> Call it an act of God
> 
> -Act of God by Prince
> 
>  
> 
> Would any of you be able to make banners for my stories?
> 
> Read the end notes as well!

**\--Liam's PoV--**

I froze, my eyes wide. It was the stereotypical deer in the headlights moment as the car came skidding towards me.

The car stopped just inches from my body and I finally remembered how to breathe. I kneeled over and put both my hands on the hood, gasping for breath. I honestly thought I was going to hyperventilate and die.

The driver's side door opened and Mrs. Malik rushed over to me. "Oh my gosh, Liam! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and pulled me into a hug.

I was still in her arms. I think I was really still shocked from my near death experience. When she moved away I loked down at myself.

Two hands. Ten fingers. Two legs. My feet seemed to be attached. I reached up and touched my face. Yep. Everything still seemed to be there.

"Come inside, sweetie" she said and tugged me back into the house that I had just ran from. I was too dazed to argue though.

Zayn stood quickly from the couch when he saw me. "Mum, what the fuck did you do to him!?" he snapped. "He was fine when he left!"

"I wouldn't say he was fine if he was _running_ from our house, Zayn Jawaad Malik!" she snapped in return. She tugged me into the kitchen and moved to face me. She took my face in her hands and examined every inch of me.

I finally remembered how to speak, then. "I'm really fine, Mrs. Malik. I should be going, though. It's nearly dinnertime."

Zayn's mother shook her head insistently. "Nonsense, you're staying for dinner with us tonight. Zayn, you take him upstairs while I cook."

Zayn nodded and I didn't even bother arguing. I kind of relished in the idea of not having to go home and apologize to the stepmonster tonight.

He grabbed my air and lead me up the stairs to his bedroom. His room seemed pretty normal to me, besides the poster of the naked man above his bed.

I started coughing so hard when my eyes started to watering. "So, should we talk about earlier, then?" Zayn asked me.

"There's nothing to talk about" I said, turning to face him at his computer desk. He had a porno magazine in his hand. He was reading it, open in front of his face. The two naked men on the cover taunting me, just like the men on the poster.

He dropped the magazine and stood, moving towards me. "You can't say that there isn't anything to talk about. You were there earlier when I kissed you and you waited to run away until after you'd kissed me back."

He was right in front of me now, our faces only inches apart. I wasn't sure how to respond. I knew he was trying to get me to cave and kiss him, but I wasn't going to do that.

"Boys, food's done!" his mother yelled from downstairs and I moved away from him at lightening speed.

I headed into the kitchen and smiled kindly at his mother as she placed the pasta dish on the table. I sat down next to her and Zayn had sat across from me

We all, and by we all I mean Zayn's mother and I, prayed silently before eating.

I nearly choked when I felt a bare foot rubbing my crotch.

"Are you okay, Liam?" his mother asked me and I just cleared my throat and nodded.

"I-I'm fine M-Mrs. Malik" I stuttered and tried to buck away from the offending foot that I was sure didn't belong to the woman talking to me.

I gasped again when I felt a second foot hook around my knee, holding me in place as my crotch was massaged with Zayn's foot.

I continued to fight against the foot, trying to do so without being noticed this time. I glanced up and saw Zayn smirking at me as he ate.

When I glared at him he only smiled bigger and rubbed me off harder.

I was dying. I had to be dying. This couldn't be happen to me. Men don't get foot jobs from other men. Especially not underneath tables in front of one of the boy's mothers.

I squeezed my eyes shut and resisted the urge to groan. God, this felt so good. I was getting close. It was right before I finished in my trousers that I jumped from my seat.

"I really got to go" I told the two of them when Zayn's mother gave me a panicked look and Zayn just continued to eye me with that lust-filled look.

"Oh, of course, sweetie. Zayn drive him home" his mom said.

"That's really not necessary" I responded.

"It's not a problem. Come on" Zayn said and stood. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.

"Thank you very much for having me over, Mrs. Malik" I hollered over my shoulder.

"Not a problem, Liam. Come by anytime!" she yelled back.

I froze when I saw the motorcycle in the parking lot. "I'm not getting on that thing" I insisted.

Zayn let go of me then and turned to face me. He moved towards me, his chest pressing up against mine. "You have two options for this, Liam. Either you ride the bike or you ride me" he said, his lips almost touching mine.

I gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's painfully short, but I have to be up in a few hours for school. So, did you guys like the chapter? Should I continue? I want to be at **60** reviews to do so. It's 10 reviews and I understand that that's a lot. But this will also give me TIME to perfect the next chapter since my Spring Break is now officially over and I have to be a college student again.
> 
> Please read my other stories!!!
> 
> xxKenzie


	7. Holy Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Believe in me, send no money_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Died on the cross, that ain't funny
> 
> But my so-called friends, they're making me a joke
> 
> They missed out what I said like I never spoke
> 
> They choose what they wanna hear - don't tell a lie
> 
> They just leave out the truth as they're watching you die
> 
> Saving your soul by taking your money
> 
> Flies around shit, bees around honey
> 
> Holy Smoke, Holy Smoke!
> 
> Plenty bad preachers for the devil to stoke!
> 
> Feed 'em in feet first, this is no joke
> 
> This is thirsty work, making Holy Smoke
> 
> -Holy Smoke by Iron Maiden
> 
> Warning: Does contain sexual abuse
> 
> Please read end notes!
> 
>  

**\--Zayn's PoV--**

I laughed when I saw the conflicted look in the innocent boy's eyes. I hadn't met a guy this unsure of and uncomfortable with their sexuality since myself. At least I'd had a good reason to be confused, though.

_I was eight years old when my dad left. Mum had attempted to convince me that he was just going on a little vacation. I may have been ten, but I wasn't stupid. I'd seen the bruises that Mum had tried to cover up. I'd heard the screaming at night when they though I was asleep. I'd seen his blonde girlfriend sneaking out the back door many a morning while I was eating my cheerios._

When dad and his mistress ran off together, or when he 'went on vacation,' Mum had to get a job. She ended up getting an office job as some asshole with a large ego's personal assistant. He probably acted like that to make up for having such a small dick.

I'd had to start staying with my baby sitter. Her name was Sharon Wright. She was in her late twenties and a newlywed. She had light brown hair and light brown eyes. Her lips always painted a ruby red color. At first, I really liked spending time with her until Mum came home from her shifts. Sharon would help me with my homework. She'd always have fresh cookies baked when I got there. It was amazing I never got fat. Day after day I was welcomed into her home by the smell of chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, sugar, shortbread, and even gingerbread cookies around Christmas time. We would then just curl up on the couch together and watch cartoons until Mum knocked on the front door to take me home.

This went on and everything was fine until Sharon's husband got deployed. He was in the military.

I'd walked into her house that Friday afternoon after school and I couldn't smell cookies. At ten years old, you tend to really appreciate having a routine. I needed that routine to function. It was supposed to be that I went to school until three, got to Sharon's by three thirty, ate cookies after I had my homework finished, and then watched cartoons with Sharon until seven when Mum came and got me.

I could feel my whole world crumbling beneath me, but I held it together. I was a big boy now, a really confused one at that.

I dropped my bag on the floor by the front door and took off my shoes before moving up the stairs. I could hear crying and I moved to the source. "Sharon?" I asked softly as I peered into her bedroom.

The lump underneath the covers moved and the blankets were removed from the lump's head. Sharon was revealed, her eyeliner and mascara starting to smear. I could tell she was trying to pull it together though, for me. "Hey Zaynie, baby. How are you?" she forced herself to smile.

I shook my head, not smiling back. "Sharon, what's wrong?" I asked stupidly. To which she just started bawling again. I moved to her and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. It was all I knew how to do. I was a ten year old boy. I didn't know what was wrong. All I knew is that when people cried they usually wanted you to hug them. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck.

That was how we stayed for what felt like hours. I don't think it was that long though. I felt my body tense up when her hand started sliding down my chest and then settled between my legs. I knew my eyes were wide and I probably resembled a fish, but I didn't understand what was happening.

My first thought was that it was probably an accident. She hadn't meant to touch me there, right? Wrong. It was **not** an accident. I knew that the second her hand slipped into my pants.

I tried to move away from her, but I was still a gangly ten year old boy, all limbs and no accuracy when it came to movement. This almost thirty year old woman overpowered me easily. I finally managed to look her in the eyes. "You shouldn't do that" I managed. 

Her eyes were filled with such sadness and loneliness. An emotion I had seen in my own many a time. I was the little Muslim kid, who's Mum dragged him to a christian church every Sunday, with no friends.

"Please don't stop me, Zayn. I'm so lonely. You don't want me to be lonely do you?" she asked me, her face inching closer to my own.

I thought about that for a moment. No. She really didn't deserve to be lonely. I didn't want her to be sad because of me. This was Sharon! Sharon, the nice lady who baked me cookies and let me watch cartoons with her five days a week! It was because of her that I didn't feel as lonely. As much as part of me knew that what she wanted me to allow her to do was wrong, even though I didn't fully understand what it was yet, I wanted her to be happy. "I guess not" I finally mumbled.

I gasped when she closed her hand around my penis, just sitting there as she continued to do what I now new was a hand job. She continued until I felt myself empty into my pants, even though that was the last thing I'd wanted to do. She just held me again after that. She spent the remainder of my time there that day whispering to me. Whispering about how she loved me more than anyone else ever would. Whispering about how happy I'd made her. Whispering about how I needed to be relaxed and happy like she was now.

I didn't feel relaxed or happy about this. I felt sticky, gross, unclean, and sad. Why did I feel sad? Shouldn't I be happy? I'd made her happy!

We heard the doorbell ring downstairs and I quickly moved to get up. I turned to leave the room, but was stopped by her hand on my wrist. Her eyes locked with mine. "Don't you tell your mother about this. You won't like the results" she told me. Usually, I wouldn't be intimidated by a woman telling me what to do, but there was just something in her eyes that made me feel like I had no choice but to obey her command.

I nodded mutely and moved downstairs to grab my bag, putting it on my shoulder before tugging open the door. There was my sweet, unsuspecting mother standing in front of me with a tired smile on her face. "How was school, baby?" she asked me.

I just shrugged and moved around her and out to the car.

Sharon continued to touch me every day for five years. It would happen after school five days a week and I would be there from seven in the morning until seven at night during the summer. The only time I would have any peace from helping her cure her loneliness was when her husband was visiting. I couldn't even eat her cookies anymore. They felt like a lie. If I ate her cookies then I was okay with what she was doing to me.

I lived in hell until I was fifteen years old and my mother finally decided I didn't need Sharon watching me. She'd shown up at the house once to see me, but I wouldn't open the door. I'd only see her when Mum let her in and I wouldn't let her alone with me again. Though, every time she left I'd be in the bathroom for hours. I would end up vomiting the contents of everything I ate that day and then showering again. I felt dirty just at the though of what she'd done to me.

But I never told Mum.

I'd even tried praying, asking God to save me from this woman who was making my life into my own personal hell. He never answered though. God wasn't there when I needed him the most. He wasn't there when my dad was hitting my mum. He wasn't there when mum caught him cheating on her. He wasn't there when my babysitter was molesting me.

It eventually got to the point where I couldn't stand women. When I was sixteen, I'd nearly become my father. My girlfriend, Perrie, was blonde and had blue eyes. She was the polar opposite of Sharon. Yet, she still reminded me of her. The way she'd order me around like she owned me and the way she'd touch me ever so lightly on the shoulder as she walked passed me. It made me sick. Sometimes, I'd just wanted to beat her into submission so she wouldn't touch me.

I never did though. I would never stoop that low. I wasn't actually a woman hater. I knew that I was better than that. I just also understood that I couldn't be with women. That was made obvious on the many occasions where Perrie and I would try to have sex, I wouldn't be able to get it up. I would just see Sharon's face and I couldn't.

When I got my first embarrassing woody, it was in the boys' locker room. I'd been staring at one of my mates. His abs, his dick. I'd really just been comparing sizes, but the next thing I knew I was imagining what it would feel like inside of me.

It had just escalated from there. I'd gone to gay bars. I'd had many boyfriends. I never even dumped Perrie. I honestly forgot she existed.

With the way I was acting, I was honestly lucky I was STD free. I was being reckless, but I was a survivor and that's all that mattered.

I was gay and everyone needed to accept it.

It took Mum over a year to.

I heard snapping in front of my face. "Zayn! Zayn! Are you okay?!" the voice exclaimed.

I shook my head and wiped my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I'd started crying. I looked up to see Liam looking in my eyes again. "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me with wide eyes.

I tried to shake the flashback from my mind, but Liam reminded me so much of ten year old me. He was so innocent and corruptible and part of me almost understood why she'd done it.

I wanted to throw up. Had I honestly just thought that? "Shut up and get on the bike" I snapped before straddling it myself.

Liam winced at my words, but straddled the bike behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you have any helmets?" he asked me.

I answered by hitting the gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> I know, I suck. The chapter is probably too short for your liking which it usually is. It just felt like the right place to stop. Especially with some of you threatening me with pitchforks if I didn't update soon. *cough* DimplesNcurls *cough*
> 
> Some of you also probably hate me for Zayn's past. And I'm not sorry for that. Everyone has dark parts of their past that they'd like to forget. I will not apologize for that. I hope you all can forgive me and understand that this, sad and probably too short, chapter was necessary to the storyline
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have read my stories and let me know what you think!
> 
> Don't ever stop reviewing!
> 
> xxKenzie


	8. I'm Into Something Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Woke up this morning, feeling fine_
> 
> There's something special on my mind
> 
> Last night, I met a new boy in the neighborhood
> 
> Oh yeah, something tells me I'm into something good
> 
> He's the kind of boy who's not too shy
> 
> And I can't help but tell him he's my guy
> 
> He danced close to me, like I hoped he would
> 
> Something tells me I'm into something good
> 
> -I'm Into Something Good by The Bird and the Bee
> 
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VH5z8zxtN4M

**\--Zayn's PoV--**

When the weather report had said that there would be heavy rainfall tonight, I'd laughed. Those idiots were wrong more often than not. The sun had been shining all day long, not a dark cloud in the sky.

We were about halfway to Liam's house when the thunder started. Heavy rainfall following soon after. Well, fuck.

By the time we reached his house, our hair was glued to our foreheads and our clothes clung to our skin. I wiggled off the bike uncomfortably. There was no grosser feeling than the feeling of your leather jacket getting wet and almost slimy feeling.

Liam was already off the bike. He grabbed my slimy jacket sleeve and pulled me into his house without a word. Apparently, I was saying hello to the Stepford family today.

Liam's whale of a stepmother was on the other side of the door waiting for us when we entered. The first thing she did was wrap Liam in a hug. "I was so worried about you both!" she exclaimed before releasing him and moving over to me. She took my face in her hand, having to step on her toes to look into my eyes.

"When your mother called me, Zayn, I was worried sick. Especially when it started raining! I absolutely insisted on you staying the night. I even had Geoff blow up the air mattress in Liam's room since you two are friends. So, the two of you can go upstairs and decide on the sleeping arrangements and the two of you will both need to shower before going to bed. Don't want you getting sick." She waddled away before even giving me a chance to decline her offer.

I looked over at Liam with a sly smile. "We could always finish what we started earlier" I suggested with a wink.

Liam rolled his eyes at my comment. "What _you_ started" he corrected. "Come on, I'll show you upstairs" he added and walked off, leaving me to either stand there or follow him. I chose the latter.

I took the stairs two at a time and followed the brown-eyed boy down the hallway. His was literally the last room in the hall, his parents' being the first. I actually felt bad for him for a moment. He couldn't have escaped to be a normal teenager if he wanted to the way they were breathing down his neck. He had to walk past their bedroom to take a damn piss!

His room was stark white, like mine. The room really looked barely lived in and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because he planned on getting the hell out of here as soon as he could, same as me. Maybe we were more alike than I'd thought. I looked around slowly. His desk in the far corner was a mess of school assignments. His bed was neatly made. There was a small wooden cross hung above his door that caused me to roll my eyes. He did have a few posters that caused me to smile in amusement though. He had posters of N*Sync, Usher, Mario, The Script, Mumford & Sons, and even Justin Bieber! Seems like he didn't only listen to hymns after all. However, his music tastes were still questionable.

"What are you laughing at?" Liam asked me, digging through his dresser for clothes.

"You still listen to N*Sync? And you listen to Justin Bieber? How long ago was your sex change anyway, because I wasn't aware that you were born a girl" I teased him.

Liam rolled his eyes and tossed some sweats and a t-shirt at me. I caught them with ease. I could see the disappointment in his eyes when he realized he hadn't been able to hit me with them or catch me off guard. "You can have first shower" he said.

"You can join me if you like, conserve water and all of that shit" I told him with a wink. I moved closer to him and his eyes visibly widened.

Liam retreated until he could no longer move any further away from me. He was frozen in place and I closed the gap between us. Our wet clothes the only thing separating us as I lowered my lips to his.

I won't lie and say I wasn't still shocked when he kissed me back. Shit, I was fucking amazed. You could tell that he wasn't the most experienced when it came to kissing and that was part of what enthralled me about him. The other part being that his father was a Man of God and that every time Liam kissed me, he would be giving in to an urge that his father would never allow.

**\--Liam's PoV--**

I felt myself sigh in relief when Zayn's lips pressed softly against my own and I didn't really understand why. He was trying to get me to open my mouth, to participate in this kiss and there was a large part of me that wanted to. As much as I hated to admit it, I was sexually attracted to him and you could cut that sexual tension with a knife.

After what felt like forever, I caved and kissed him back. I'm sure it was actually only a couple of seconds. I parted my lips for him and moved them against his. I wasn't used to kissing anyone, let alone kissing a male. I slowly figured out what I was doing by matching his movements. The only sound in the room being that of our lips smashing together only to pull back apart. Well, and then go back to smashing together again.

I felt my eyes close and I inhaled sharply when his hands touched my abdomen. His fingertips trailed upwards rather than downwards, grazing over my pecs. He fisted my shirt and yanked me against him and away from the dresser. This caused me to groan. I reached up on my own, one hand tangling into his hair and the other holding onto the back of his neck. He groaned in pleasure.

I started moving forward, leaving him no choice but to follow my lead. He gasped when he landed on my bed with me on top of him. I thought I had all the control and the power here. I was lost in it, in how good it felt to kiss him.

Zayn rolled on top of me and tossed both his leather jacket and shirt onto the floor before lowering his mouth to mine again. I opened my mouth wider for him when his tongue entered my mouth and tangled with my own. I could feel a bulge growing in my soaking wet trousers. I would've been embarrassed if it wasn't for the fact that I could feel his pressing against my thigh. Zayn was even grinding against me a little, trying to get off on my leg!

He pulled away again, long enough to remove my shirt before lowering his lips to mine again. I kissed him hungrily, never wanting his mouth to leave mine again. It did though, he kissed down my jaw, all the way to my pecs. I gasped out his name when he bit lightly, just above my nipple. Then, he started to suck.

I squeezed my eyes and mouth shut. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of groaning, plus I didn't want Dad or Margaret to hear. I did, however, move my hips lightly against his leg that was resting between my own legs. I needed to get off more than ever and if he had no problem gyrating his hips against my thigh, I sure as heck wasn't going to worry about how he'd feel about me doing the same thing.

A soft groan escaped and he smirked up at me before continuing. I was so close! I was going to -!

There was a knock on the door and I literally shoved Zayn off of me. He hit the floor with a thud and cussed softly, getting up on his knees to glare at me playfully.

"Boys, I have the shower ready. Are either of you ready to hit it?" Margaret asked from the other side of the door.

I felt my cheeks flush a dark red color. Really, Margaret? Hit it? That was the wording she was going with? And she couldn't have come at a worse time. I looked down at my still raging hard on and sighed. "You go" I finally managed, my voice huskier than usual.

Zayn licked his lips, his eyes never leaving my own as he stood. He crushed his lips to mine one last time before heading towards the door. "I wasn't kidding about joining me. I might even be able to help you finish" he said before leaving me alone in my bedroom. My thoughts and my erection my only company.

I laid back on my bed and thought about what had just gone down..or up in my case. "Shit" I said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not feeling the greatest, but I didn't want to leave you guys in the dark. I am sick right now and my updates on any of my stories aren't going to be as often as I'd like. So, please try to be understanding. Yelling at me to update won't get you anywhere. :)
> 
> Thank you for all of the great feedback I have received. Let me know what you want to happen. I love you all so much. You're an inspiration. 
> 
> Well, review away! 
> 
> Read my other stories: Walk of Shame, The Punk That Got Away, When Snapback Met Beanie, and Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop!
> 
> You won't regret it (I hope!)
> 
> xXKenzie


	9. Fire and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cause hey hey, they don't know you like I do_
> 
> I wait for the whole world to show you
> 
> Maybe we're not, not that gone
> 
> Do you ever think about me? Do you ever call my name?
> 
> Ask me now, I'll give you the reasons
> 
> My love will not fade
> 
> Through the fire and rain
> 
> -Fire and Rain by Mat Kearney
> 
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjyemWnwLW4
> 
> Check out the end notes!!!

**\--Liam's PoV--**

I waited until I heard Margaret shuffle down the hall way and into my father's bedroom before I stood up and peeked my head out into the hall. The coast seemed to be clear.

I stepped into the hall and down to the bathroom, walking in without knocking and making sure to close the door as quietly as possible. I didn't want to give Zayn any time to prepare himself for my presence.

I took a deep breath and stared at myself in the bathroom mirror for a moment. This was so unlike me. I wasn't the type of guy that snuck into the bathroom when someone else was in there and got in the shower with them. Especially, not a guy. And when my Dad was home to strike me dead, no less.

I removed the remaining clothing from my body, all that was left being my sweats and my boxers. There I was, naked with a hard on. The only thing separating me from the cause of my hard on being a thin blue shower curtain. I shuddered a little. There was no telling what would be waiting for me on the other side really. I'd seen him shirtless after a shower before, that day in fact. However, seeing him in the shower was a whole different can of worms I would be opening.

There would be no towel around his waist to cover his penis and other unmentionables. Instead of a few droplets of water cascading down his chest, it'd be a whole downpour.

I could do this, right? I had to do it. No matter what this was, which I didn't have a clue, I needed to show him that he couldn't just screw with my emotions the way he had been since I showed up at his house this afternoon.

The last thing he expected me to do when he invited me to join him in the shower, was accept the offer. That was why I had to.

I pulled the curtain back some and stepped inside. He didn't turn towards me. I don't think he even really noticed me. He was busy taking care of a problem of his own.

I had assumed that the only thing fogging up the bathroom was the heat of the shower, but now I was thinking otherwise. The temperature of the water I had stepped into was more on the lukewarm side. Zayn was under the water and it was cascading down his back and shoulders. His head against the shower wall and his hair falling into his eyes. He was turned to face the side wall of the shower and since I was against the back wall, I could see everything. It was honestly amazing he hadn't noticed me.

Zayn had his hand wrapped around the base of his dick and was pumping it rather furiously. I watched for quite a few minutes without moving or making a sound until one of the most amazing things happened. Zayn softly groaned my name.

I stepped towards Zayn and yanked his hand off of his member before replacing it with my own. There was no saving me right now. I was lost to the world. Lost to everything except for what I was doing. I slowly started pumping Zayn the way I'd seen him do to himself, making sure to keep my grip tight.

Zayn gasped when my hand closed around him and he moved his hair out of his face to look at me. I could see the confusion in his eyes and I loved it. I loved it even more when his lips came crashing onto mine.

I let Zayn kiss me. I even kissed him back, but I wouldn't let him distract me from this. My hand only speeding up with his kisses. I pumped him hard and fast and he was bucking with each of my movements. It didn't take him long to give in to temptation. He'd been in here taking care of himself for a while before I'd shown up. Zayn let out a soft groan of what sounded like my name again, but this time it was harder to tell since my own lips had muffled it.

Zayn had cum all over my hand, arm, and the shower wall behind me. He grabbed me then and pinned me to the wall. My back now covered in his semen as he kissed me roughly. I should have seen his next move coming, but I wasn't in my right mind at the time. The only thing I'd been paying attention to was Zayn's mouth.

I whimpered when his mouth left my own and they quickly turned into soft groans when he left a love bite on my neck. I didn't even think to stop him, I just enjoyed the process of him giving it to me. I also knew I'd have a lot of explaining to do and a lot of hail Mary's to say, but those were all thoughts I kept to myself and in the very back of my mind.

Zayn kissed down my body and soon had me in his mouth. I cussed softly and felt him smile as he took all of me in between those damn lips of his.

It didn't take me long to realize that I'd been the one missing out all of this time. His mouth was as smooth as silk around me and I never wanted to leave. I wanted to call his mouth home forever and could've died happy right there.

My hand tangled into his hair and forced him to go rougher on me. I felt him gag in surprise as I forced myself into his throat, but he soon adjusted.

I was absolutely fine until he hallowed his cheeks. That's when I lost it. Spurt after spurt of my cum shooting down his throat.

We stayed like that for a little bit after I finished. His mouth around my dick and my body leaning up against the wall my hand stayed tangled into his hair. I liked the feelings I felt when I looked down at him and saw his eyes burning into mine from his place on his knees.

It was over too quickly though. Soon, he'd forced my hand out of his hair and was on his feet. My dick cold and lonely. He placed a soft kiss on the hickey he'd left on my neck before walking out of the shower. He left the shower curtain wide open, so I watched him wake away from me in all of his glory.

I watched as he took the only towel hanging in the bathroom and wrapped it around himself.

I watched as he picked my discarded clothes up off of the floor.

I watched as he opened up the bathroom door and let all of the cold air in.

I watched as he shot me a wink and exited into the hallway.

I sunk down the shower wall, my back still sticky from his semen and planted my butt on the floor of the shower. The water was still pouring down me, and raining on my metaphorical parade.

I had two very big problems staring me in the face. One, was my unavoidable sexuality. With every kiss Zayn and I shared, it further confirmed the fact that I was a homosexual. When and if I ever came out to my father I was going to be disowned. A priest could not have a homosexual son. I laughed. What a cruel joke God was playing.

The second problem was going to make the first problem even harder for me. Zayn had left with the only towel and the clothes I had been wearing before I'd gotten into the shower. So, I was now going to have to walk down the hall in nothing but my birthday suit in order to get to him and retaliate in someone for his doing this to me.

I stood and turned off the water of the shower. I wasn't sure if this day was getting better or worse at this point, but either way I was glad it was almost over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did we think of this little chappy here? Good? I had some writer's block. In fact, I'm really struggling with all of my stories right now due to my biting off more than I can chew. Five stories, a full-time student at a University, and a part-time worker. Ugh, my head!
> 
> Thank you all for supporting me by reading, giving kudos, commenting, and bookmarking this story! It means a lot to me!
> 
> So, keep doing it!
> 
> xxKenzie


	10. Pompeii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I was left to my own devices_
> 
> Many days fell away with nothing to show
> 
> All the walls kept tumbling down in the city we love
> 
> Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above
> 
> But if you close your eyes
> 
> Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?
> 
> And if you close your eyes
> 
> Does it almost feel like you've been here before?
> 
> How am I gonna be an optimist about this?
> 
> How am I gonna be an optimist about this?
> 
> -Pompeii by Bastille
> 
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F90Cw4l-8NY

**\--Liam's PoV--**

I heard the door to my bedroom shut from my place in the bathroom. I was possibly going to murder Zayn Malik. Who in their right mind would leave someone in the bathroom, taking the towels and clothes with them!?

I listened carefully for any noises in the hall. I couldn't hide in here forever, it was the only bathroom we had in the home due to renovations. I heaved a sigh. I had to get out of here...and fast.

I whipped opened the door, but closed it just as quickly. There had to be something in this stupid room that I could use to cover myself up with. Just enough to get me into my room. I looked around. My eyes fell upon the only cloth material in the room that I could find. A small red wash cloth.

Was I really even going to consider stepping into the hall way with nothing but a small wash cloth covering my genitals? I knew this was a bad idea, but Zayn really hadn't left me with any other choice here. The last thing he was going to do was come back with clothes for me to wear out of here. SO, this was my only option besides sleeping in the bathtub tonight. Yep, I was definitely going to murder Malik.

I held the wash cloth over my junk and slowly moved into the hallway this time. I was trying to be as silent but swift as possible. All of me besides my penis and testicles were exposed and it was making me incredibly uncomfortable. Especially with the cold air on my bum.

I moved down the hall. I was in my own home and yet Zayn had left me exposed, nervous, and a little cold. I moved faster, needing to reach my room so I could finally relax. Well, relax as much as one could with Zayn Malik in bed next to them. I knew my night was going to end just as badly as it began.

I passed my dad and Margaret's bedroom. I was almost there now. My bedroom door was in sigh. I reached out for the handle, almost tasting my victory.

"Liam?" a voice called out behind me, sounding surprised. It took everything in me not to cuss at Margaret to fuck off. I was going to set a good example for my future sibling. I was going to behave myself in this home until I could graduate and make my escape.

I finally heaved a sigh and turned to face Margaret. I would prefer she saw my wash cloth clad penis than my bare arse. "What are you doing out here and where are your clothes?" Margaret asked me.

She was eyeing me up and down with an emotion I wasn't used to. It wigged me out even more than the idea of her seeing me naked did. If I was wearing clothes, I'd think she was trying to undress me with her eyes. There is nothing stranger than your stepmother looking at you like you're a candy bar she wants to remove the wrapper from and then devour. It's quite uncomfortable really. You know, stepmother, as in she has sex with your dad? Yeah, gross.

"Zayn took all the towels and I forgot to take clothes with me into the bathroom for my shower, Margaret. It won't happen again" I said quickly. I was backing away from her and she was slowly moving towards me. I didn't know what she wanted, but I knew it couldn't be anything good with the way she was staring at me. She was pregnant with my father's child for God's sake and I just didn't want to deal with this right now. I had enough problems already. One of those problems being in my bedroom and falling asleep on my bed...without me in it.

"Goodnight, Margaret" I said quickly when I finally felt my back press against the door to my bedroom. She'd been smiling like she'd had me trapped and could do what she wanted with me, but she'd forgotten we had company over. "I'm coming in Zayn, and I'm naked" I announced semi loudly and she gasped, taking a step back. She licked her lips, watching me as I backed into my bedroom. I had a feeling that my complicated life had just gotten even more complicated, which was exactly what I needed. Not so much.

"Was announcing your entrance really necessary?" Zayn asked, half asleep from the side he had chosen in my bed. He'd picked the left side. That made me smile, because I had always slept on the right side.

I moved to my dresser and pulled on another pair of sweat pants. This pair was clean and hopefully wouldn't be filled with my own cum before the night was over. I didn't want to go through the shower fiasco all over again.

"Trust me, it was completely necessary" I said as I crawled under the covers and laid next to him. I rolled onto my side so I was facing him. His lips were lightly pouting, I couldn't help but think about what he was thinking. He was probably complaining to himself about how I'd awoken him from some sex dream. This just led to thoughts about whether or not that sex dream had been about me.

I continued to stare at him and gasped aloud when one of his amber eyes opened to stare at me. He smirked softly when he saw me watching him. "What are you still doing up, Payne?" he asked me.

"Just thinking" I shrugged, whispering since I knew at least my father was sleeping.

"About earlier?" Zayn asked me then.

"A little bit"I responded.

"It was pretty fun" he said before turning, his back to me now.

I stared at his back for a while, wondering if that was the closest to an 'I like you' as I'd get from the tan boy. It's not like I wanted him to ask me to be his boyfriend or something. I just wanted confirmation that i wasn't the only one feeling like this.

When I heard him snoring softly, I knew I wouldn't be getting that confirmation. At least not tonight.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to find peace in sleep, but the problems in my life were adding up and making sleep more difficult with each passing day.

Jeez, I really missed the days when I was a little boy and I had nothing to worry about beyond learning to tie my shoes and ride a bicycle. Those were the days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2czqa76)
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long! I had the whole thing handwritten in around three thousand words. Then, me being an idiot, I lost my notebook. I had to completely re-write this chapter and it just wasn't turning out how I wanted so I had to shorten it a bit to temporarily satisfy myself. I suck. I know. But I love you guys and I hope you guys loved the chapter. Keep reading! Have a good week! And tell me what you think!
> 
> xxKenzie
> 
> I swear I'll update again this week to make up for how short this is. !!!!
> 
> I'd also like to point out that I sat down to just type all of this out for you at four in the morning and my body is betraying me.


	11. My Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _That feeling that doesn't go away, just did_
> 
> And I walked a thousand miles to prove it
> 
> And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts
> 
> The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks as you sail away from me
> 
> Alarms will ring for eternity
> 
> The waves will break every chain on me
> 
> My bones will bleach
> 
> My flesh will flee
> 
> So, help my lifeless frame to breathe
> 
> And God knows I'm not dying but I breathe now
> 
> And God knows, it's the only way to heal now
> 
> With all the blood I lost with you
> 
> It drowns the love I thought I knew
> 
> -My Blood by Ellie Goulding
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=o6mtfl)

**\--Zayn's PoV--**

I couldn't get to sleep right away once Liam entered the bedroom. The image of him with only a small wash cloth covering his semi hard dick and testicles had me hard as a rock. I couldn't get it out of my head. I'd nearly choked on my own saliva when I saw him int hat flustered, nearly nude state. It was a sight I would never be able to unsee and I was pretty sure I didn't even want to unsee it anyway.

I had to admit it, though. I had underestimated Liam James Payne. When I'd left him in that bathroom in his birthday suit, taking our clothes and all the towels out with me, I'd expected him to hide out in there until I eventually caved and brought him something to cover himself up with long enough to reach his bedroom. The last thing I'd expected was that he'd decide to cover only a small portion of himself with the wash cloth I'd stupidly left behind. Not that he was by any means small, quite the opposite actually. It was a pretty ballsy move of Payne, and pun was definitely intended.

I rolled onto my side so that I was facing the sleeping brown haired boy next to me. His mouth was partially open and he was snoring ever so softly. There was a small dribble of drool making itself known in the corner of his mouth. Not even that could soften my aching dick. I sighed. Liam looked so innocent and at peace right now. All of the hard lines and concentration from earlier had melted away from his forehead and he appeared to be completely relaxed. It was as if he didn't have a care in the World when he was sleeping.

As creepy as I felt watching him, I couldn't look away from the attractive man snoring beside me. This was a whole new side of Liam Payne that I'd never seen or had the honor of being introduced to before this moment. I was used to the Liam that was rude to me and always pushing me away or the front that Liam put up around his father, stepmother, and the people he went to church with. It was either one end of the spectrum or the other with him. Either he was being way too sugary sweet and attempting to give me a cavity or he was making it clear he wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. It only made me want to spend time with him more. His level of attractiveness only helping my case to follow him around and force him to want me.

Not that forcing was really something I had to do. I didn't believe that Liam was as much of a devoted christian as he liked for people to think that he was. I'm not saying that he is secretly an Atheist like me. No, I'm pretty sure he believes in God. I just think that he is confused on what he is in general. He sure as shit can't let his gay flag and his God flag fly on the same flag pole if you catch my drift. That would be an oxymoron if I'd ever heard of one.

Liam had to be at least bisexual, whether he was aware of this little tidbit of information or not. I'd never seen him have any form of sexual reaction towards women or men until we were at my house today, which made figuring out what he was even more difficult.

That was truly saying something considering I had physical education with the boy. If you can somehow manage to keep your shit together while changing in the boys' locker room or while a girl is running about her jugs bouncing all over the place like some kind of wild animal, then you deserve to be applauded. Either that, or we need to sit you down in front of your laptop and introduce you to the human body...and porn.

Nothing helped to confirm my homosexuality, however, than the fact that the idea of a girl's tits grossed me out. It absolutely disgusted me, in fact. That is a flashing neon sign telling you that you're gay if you don't like breasts. It only gets worse for me when you get to vaginas.

I blinked away the revolting images that were now floating throughout my mind. Not even saggy and bouncing titties or a pink pussy could rid me of the erection Liam had unconsciously given me. I needed it gone. This was going to be a long fucking night. Or in my case, fuck free night. Shit.

That was when Liam uttered the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. "Zayn" he groaned softly in his sleep and snuggled into my side. I almost lost my cool right then and there. He had an erection and it was pressed against my thigh.

Liam groaned my name again and thrusted a bit against my thigh. I licked my lips and forced my eyes closed. This was not fucking happening. I was having one of those moments where I was completely unsure of what to do. Part of me wanted to roll him onto his back and jam my cock down his throat even though I knew that it would end any chance I had of convincing him to ever do it willingly. The other part of me wanted to shove his stupid ass off the bed and pretend this didn't happen, pretend none of this shit ever fucking happened.

Who was I kidding though? Even if I did somehow convince myself to force Liam to stop, there was no way I'd ever be able to pretend it never happened. Every time he licked his lips, I'd picture them wrapped around my cock. Every time he groaned my name in annoyance, I'd remember the times he groaned it in pleasure.

I was growing harder with each time he groaned my name and with every thrust of his hips against my leg. I was so screwed here. There was no right or wrong answer for me this time. No matter which option I chose, I was going to hate myself.

I finally decided to keep quiet and just let him finish. If the boy wanted to rub off on my leg, who was I to stop him? However, I could get some pleasure from this too, right? My hand traveled down my chest and I reached into the sweat pants that Liam had lent me. I wrapped my hand around my dick, tight. I was already so close, just knowing what Liam was doing on my leg was enough to make me cum on the spot. All it took was a couple yanks and I was filling those pants with my seed.

I still had my eyes squeezed shut tight, as there was still a very turned on boy next to me trying to get off on my thigh. He was running into some problems though because the more he moved against me, the harder he got. After a few more minutes with the only sounds being his panting and his soft groans of my name in his sleep, I made the decision to just help him finish. It was the only way I was going to get any sleep tonight, right?

I slowly moved away from him and I heard him whimper at the loss. I moved over him and pushed him onto his back. His eyes were still shut and he was fidgeting underneath me. The tent he was pitching was huge, huger than I'd anticipated. I knew from experience that it had to hurt like a bitch.

I took a deep breath and pushed his pants off of his erection. I gasped and I knew my eyes had widened. Yep, he was definitely bigger than I'd imagined he would have been. You'd think, being a man, that I'd understand that dicks when they're soft and dicks when they're hard, look a hell of a lot different.

I didn't waste time with foreplay. He was asleep and I didn't want to risk waking him up. It was simple, really. One second, my face was level with his and I was trying to examine his features and make sure he was truly asleep. The next second, my mouth was wrapped around the head of his dick.

Now, I usually wasn't into being the giver rather than the receiver when it came to giving head. However, there was just something about Liam's dick that made me want to put my mouth on it. I wasn't disappointed. The salty taste wasn't overwhelming and I almost kind of liked it. I felt the head of his dick hit the back of my throat and I gagged.

Next thing I knew, there was a hand in my hair and my mouth was being filled with Liam's spunk. I swallowed each and every last drop of the evidence.

Wait a second, his hand was in my hair...

I looked up quickly and pulled my mouth off of Liam's quickly deflating penis. His soft brown eyes were burning into mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=ms1v1s)
> 
> How did you like this chapter? Is the story still turning out alright?
> 
> Let me know in the review! I love you. Thanks for everything!
> 
> xxKenzie


	12. Toxic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Baby, can't you see?_
> 
>  
> 
> I'm calling
> 
> A guy like you should wear a warning
> 
> It's dangerous, I'm fallin'
> 
> There's no escape, I can't wait
> 
> I need a hit, baby give me it
> 
> You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it
> 
> Too high, can't come down
> 
> Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round
> 
> Do you feel me now?
> 
> -Toxic by Britney Spears (more specifically the cover by Melanie Martinez
> 
> Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4CI6HUx7Qc
> 
>  

\--Liam's PoV--

More than anything, I wish I could say that I had slept through the entire night and hadn't let a single thought or image of Zayn naked into my mind. 

I'm sure I was laying there for at least ten minutes before I gave into temptation, and I only did because it had felt like an hour. 

I was harder than I thought even possible. I'd gotten erections before, especially lately around Zayn, but never like this. This was actually painful. There was no chance of sleep until it was taken care of.

How was I going to do this with Zayn in bed next to me? I couldn't just start jacking off! He could wake up, because he was surely asleep. He'd been teasing me all day long and he'd barely even blinked the entire time. 

What if I just pretended to be asleep and kind of just...moved my hips around? That way if I woke him up somehow, he couldn't judge me. You can't judge someone for having a 'sex dream,' right?

I really shouldn't do this. This was a really bad freaking idea...

This was my only option though. If I started jacking off here in bed with Zayn, he'd freak the freak out. If I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take care of it, I wasn't only risking Zayn discovering me but also Margaret or my dad. This was my only semi safe option. I just had to pretend I was asleep the entire time. It was crucial.

I took a deep breath. If I took care of this quickly, I could still get some precious shut eye tonight.

I made sure my eyes were shut tight, but also tried to make myself seem as relaxed as possible as I turned on my side towards Zayn, my leg draping over his. 

He was lying on his back, his breathing seemed steady. He had to be asleep. 

I took a big chance and started to move my hips, grinding into his hip and upper thigh. My hard on surely stabbing him. There was no way he wasn't going to wake up.

My thoughts were confirmed when I heard him gasp, but I didn't stop. I was really too far gone at this point. I needed to finish. It hurt so damn bad. I kept my eyes shut and kept moving. "Zayn" I groaned out softly and silently cursed myself. 

I felt his breathing on my face now. I heard him panting and a I felt a movement near my leg. Was he jacking off. So, I was teasing him this time? I moved my hips faster against him. "Zayn!" I groaned again, just a bit louder this time. This time it was on purpose. He was going to pay for teasing me all day and I was going to pleasure myself while I did it. I heard him gasp and tense up and I knew he'd came. 

His hand was moving its way up my chest and he shoved me onto my back and way from him. Oh, fuck. I mean, crap. He wasn't going to let me finish!? I whimpered aloud.

Suddenly, I felt his slightly cold hands on my bare flesh. He was removing my sweat pants. I forced myself to keep my eyes closed and keep my mouth shut. If he wanted to see me in this state, I wasn't going to object, especially since he thought I was asleep. If he knew I was awake there'd be a good reason for him to do it to tease me, but he thought I was asleep so if he was doing this, he was doing this for himself. 

I groaned his name again and bucked lightly when I felt something wet and warm wrap around the head of my penis. This was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced in my entire life. 

It didn't take me long to realize and understand that it was Zayn's mouth on me. Especially after he started bobbing his head up and down on me. I was receiving my first blow job and it was from a guy. A guy with really sexy lips and deliciously tan skin.

I had to see this. I didn't care if he saw I was awake at this point. This was just too overwhelming of an experience and I needed to tuck this image away in the back of my mind because I doubted I'd ever get to have it again.

I opened my eyes and there he was. Much to my surprise and joy, this wasn't some weird dream or sexual fantasy. There was a shirtless tan boy with black hair and dark brown eyes with his pink lips wrapped around my penis. I could literally see his head bobbing up and down on me now. It was all too much, sensory overload. 

I could feel it bubbling inside of me. I was close, nearing my release. I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt my mouth form an oh as I let my instincts take over. My hand tangled into Zayn's dark locks and I let out a low groan before blowing my load down his throat. 

Then, he swallowed it. All of it. If I'd had anything left to cum, I didn't now. The feeling of Zayn swallowing my semen took it all out of me.

I felt Zayn pry my fingers from his hair and I opened my eyes again and forced myself to close my mouth, sitting up a little bit more. He looked up at me and I saw the color rise to his cheeks. I knew I was blushing too.

That had been the hottest thing I had ever experienced and all I could think about was how I wanted nothing more than to do it again and possibly learn how to do it myself at a later date. 

Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but I really wasn't in the mood for him to ruin this.

I grabbed him by the back of the head and forced him up my body and on top of me. I kissed him hard.

He kissed me back immediately and I shivered when our tongues touched.

Yeah, I was definitely into guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect THAT did you? :P
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have read, commented, bookmarked, and given kudos to this story!
> 
> Also, check out my new story By Your Bedside, because I love biting off more than I can chew and I love you guys. It's a Ziall fic! (Insert weird seductive and creepy eyebrow waggle here)
> 
> I love you guys so much!
> 
> xxKenzie


	13. It Will Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you ever leave me,baby_
> 
> Leave some morphine at my door
> 
> Cause it would take a whole lot of medication
> 
> To realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore
> 
> **There's no religion that could save me**
> 
> ****
> 
> No matter how long my knees are on the floor
> 
> Oh, so keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'
> 
> Will keep you by my side
> 
> Will keep you from walkin' out the door
> 
> \-------
> 
> I'll never be your mother's favorite
> 
> Your daddy can't even look me in the eyes
> 
> If I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing
> 
> Thinking there goes my little **baby**
> 
> Walkin' with that trouble something guy
> 
> **But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**
> 
> ****
> 
> Oh, but darlin' watch me change their minds
> 
> -It Will Rain by Bruno Mars
> 
> Yeah, I'm sorry. I wrote like half the song in. BUT IT FITS SO WELL!!! For real!!!
> 
> Be sure to check out my other Zayn story, Walk of Shame! :) (Shameless plugs...)

**\--Zayn's PoV--**

Liam was staring down at me in a state of shock and confusion. Shit. Of course he was shocked and confused, he'd gone from a deep, blissful, sexual sleep to being forced awake by my mouth on his dick. I'd pretty much forced the poor virgin to cum. He was a virgin, right? I was beginning to become suspicious.

I had to fix this somehow. I had to make it known that it had meant nothing. I had to explain to him somehow that he had just been so desperate to cum in his sleep...shit...he would never buy that. He'd think I was just making up an excuse to put his dick in my mouth. Not that that was untrue in the least.

I would just be honest with Liam. He'd been having a sex dream and had been trying to get off on my leg. It had ended up turning me on as well, and after forcing myself to a climax with my hand, I'd decided to help him out with my mouth. Shit, why hadn't I just used my hand on him? That would have made this situation far less awkward. My face was still pretty much in his crotch right now.

I opened my mouth to speak.

I felt Liam's fingers tangle into my dark locks before I could actually say anything and before I knew it, my mouth was being forced onto his.

Apparently, it didn't need explaining. I kissed him back passionately. I had a lot of sexual frustrations to release and it was obvious by the way he kissed me that he felt the same. We were both sexually frustrated and confused by what the fuck was going on.

It had to be worse for him than it was for me. When I woke up in my bed every morning, I knew what I was. I was a gay guy that wore leather jackets, rode motorbikes, and smoked fags.

Up until I'd forced my way into his life, Liam had been someone completely different. He was that goody goody that had all of his homework done before he even walked out of the class and probably tutored people like me. He went to church every Sunday and ate every meal at home with his family. We were polar opposites.

I think that's what I found so attractive about him. We were on totally different levels. In the long run, one of us was going to be corrupted if we were going to continue hanging out.

Either I was going to become some Bible hugging freak or he was going to awaken his sexual urges bit by bit.

Fuck, I hoped it was the second one. I may be gay, but I'm still a man. I have urges. I know my body and I know I need to get off...a lot.

I felt Liam bite my bottom lip and I laughed softly against his mouth. I'd gotten so lost in my thoughts that I'd stopped kissing him.

I pulled away from him a little bit and I heard Liam whimper softly. I smiled again. "We should probably talk about this, Liam" I said, being the responsible one for once.

Liam sighed and his fingers fell from the back of my neck. I shivered at the cold my neck was then introduced to. "Has anyone ever told you how much your timing sucks when it comes to having an actual conversation is?" Liam asked me.

I chuckled and shook my head. "You can tell me all about it later, Payne. First, we should probably discuss what just went on."

Liam rolled his eyes. "I'm not completely daft, Malik. I'm pretty sure I know what a blow job is" he informed me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. I wasn't surprised or anything. I'd expected him to, or at least hoped, that he'd know what it was that I'd done to him. I'd just been surprised to hear him say it so nonchalantly. "Liam, are you gay?" I finally asked him after a few minutes of silence.

He chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated my question. He and I both knew _straight_ had been eliminated from the equation when it came to his sexuality. If he were straight, he and I wouldn't have been making out a few minutes ago, and he definitely wouldn't have cum in my mouth a few minutes before that.

Liam sighed. "I think so. I mean, I've thought about what it would be like to be with a girl. When I imagine getting married someday, I don't picture it being to a man. I've never had any sexual urges towards any girls though" he admitted to me and his shoulders sagged.

"Based on the way you grew up, I don't think you'd imagine yourself marrying a man"I pointed out.

Liam nodded. "My dad is going to be so ashamed of me."

I remembered that feeling. When, I'd come out to my father, I'd really hoped that he would accept me for who I was even though I was his only son. There was a part of me, deep down, that knew the moment I told him about my sexuality I would lose my father forever.

_Mom and Dad had divorced when I was eight. By ten years old, they'd finally agreed on joint custody of me. I'd spent every other weekend with my dad and stepmother Lidia._

The three of us were sitting at the dining table. My little sisters at a sleepover for their friend's birthday. I was picking at my spaghetti. I was too nervous to eat.

I was sixteen years old and it had been a year since the abuse had finally stopped. I still wasn't sure if my sexual experiences were what made me gay, but all I knew is that I was, in fact, gay.

"Dad, you love me right?"I asked him, finally looking up from my barely touched plate.

The man across from me sighed. "You're almost a grown man, Zayn. There's no need to be asking me such juvenile questions. These are the types of questions I would expect from your younger sister, they still have growing up to do. You're a man now, you need to accept that and stop acting like a boy" he told me gruffly.

I tensed. "Dad, I'm gay" I blurted out.

Lidia gasped and I heard her fork clatter onto her plate. I watched as my dad tensed up. His jaw set and his mouth forming a hard line. When he finally looked up at me, I didn't recognize him. "Get out" he growled.

He'd looked crazy. I'd just had this feeling that if I'd stuck around, I wouldn't live to see my next birthday. I moved from my chair and left, calling my Mum from my cellular, sobbing.

Dad never came to pick me up after that. I did hear him on the phone with Mum sometimes, screaming at her...blaming her.

"You don't have to tell him until you know for sure. It's not like you and I are dating, Liam. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. But I wouldn't mind hooking up with you a few more times. You're a pretty good kisser."

Liam's eyes lit up. "Really? I am? Because you're the only guy that I've kissed. Only person, really" he admitted to me. He quickly blushed though and shut his mouth tight.

I smiled and laid back down, pulling Liam into my arms. "I will gladly take all of your virginities if you'd like then, Payne" I teased him. 

I heard Liam make a sound of surprise, but he remained silent in my arms.

"I'm pretty sure you'd like it too" I added after a few minutes of silence.

"Shut up" Liam said and pressed his lips to mine roughly.

I kissed him back immediately. It was like a fire lit inside of me every time Liam kissed me or touched me. I knew I was royally fucked, here. I already knew that this boy was going to push every boundary of mine, including my no dating policy. I also knew I was going to love every second of this.

I rolled on top of Liam and pinned his arms over his head. His eyes were wide, like a frightened animal's, but he also looked excited. I licked my lips before pressing one last kiss upon his lips.

I pulled away a little again. "Go to sleep, Payne" I grinned and rolled off of him. I moved so my back was to him.

I felt Liam's arm wrap around me and he moved closer to me as I closed my eyes and finally drifted off to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I feel right now. Are you guys okay? Because I'm getting so overwhelmed by feels over here that I may have to walk away for a day or three. Maybe go something crazy like play bingo with some grannies or go jeans shopping (plus size woman's worst nightmare) to distract myself from all the sexy that is in this damn story....
> 
> Thank you all for being so supportive!
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> xxKenzie


	14. Radioactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'm waking up to ash and dust_
> 
>  
> 
> I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust
> 
> I'm breathing in the chemicals
> 
> I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus
> 
> This is it, the apocalypse, whoa
> 
> I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones
> 
> Enough to make my systems blow
> 
> Welcome to the new age, to the new age
> 
>  
> 
> It won't let me add beginning or end notes so... :(
> 
>  

**\--Zayn's PoV--**

My phone had rang early on saturday morning with my mom demanding I got back and did my chores. I'd groaned at the idea of getting up at eight in the morning, but I'd gotten up. I'd caused my mom enough problems already. No need to start another one.

I'd gotten out of bed much to the unpleasant sounds Liam made in his sleep. I'd stared down at him for a moment as he'd reached out. His hand grazed over the sheets where my body had been just moments before, grabbing onto my pillow and pulling it to his chest.

I quickly dressed in my now clean clothes from the day before and put my number in his cellphone sitting on the table before sending a text message to my phone from his and programming his number into mine.

I gave him one last once over before leaving the room and the house, heading home to do all of the necessary chores.

Now, it was early Sunday morning and I was in the passenger seat of my mother's car. She'd somehow managed to force me into a white button down and some nice slacks and was driving me to church. I was still unsure as to why she was dragging me to this place for a second time. We all saw how well this worked out last time.

I heard my phone ding and I reached into my pocket to pull it out. I smiled down at it when I saw Liam's name on the screen. I opened the message without a second thought. "i miss u" the message read.

We seriously need to work on his spelling. That was my first thought when I read it. I didn't think about how he'd told me he missed me. I thought about his freaking spelling. Shit, I was a fuckup.

Mom put the car in park and I got out almost immediately. It was as if my whole body was on fire all the sudden. I raced inside the church.

There Liam was, standing next to the confessional booth in a crisp pale blue button down and a pair of khaki pants. I could feel my eyes glazing over with lust.

I moved to him slowly and watched as his eyes lifted to mine. His immediately darkened, just as lustful as my own. We were being incredibly dangerous even looking at each other like this in public.

Our eyes darted around some. We both knew that the sexual tension was too thick to ignore. I needed his mouth on mine and I could tell he felt the same way.

The confessional box was too risky, people would be coming in and out and we couldn't risk getting caught with our pants down or something like that.

Liam grabbed me by the sleeve of my shirt and quickly pulled me down the back stairs. I could tell by the crayon drawings on the wall that we were in some sort of children's sermon area. I was at the point now where I didn't care.

I grabbed Liam by his ass and lifted him onto one of the tables, spreading his legs forcibly so I could stand between them. He groaned as I grabbed him by the back of his head, my hand tangling in his hair and pulled him to me until his mouth was on mine.

Our mouths were rough on each others and we were both incredibly hard. We were kissing each other like we hadn't seen each other in months rather than over a day.

I was surprised by how forward Liam was being, especially when he bit gently upon my lower lip and tugged at it gently. Only a few days and he was already learning all of the right buttons to push with me. And I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

We could hear the organ start to play up the stairs, but I didn't care. All I cared about was his mouth. I deepened the kiss as much as I could, trying to convince him with my mouth that he should skip church and stay with me.

Liam's fingers tangled into my hair and I thought that for sure he was going to run off with me.I jutted my hips against his.

I groaned when he tugged me away by my hair, my eyes still filled with lust. He was actually pushing me away to go to church. I looked at him, almost in shock.

He gave me one last kiss before pushing me away lightly and heading up the stairs of the church. I watched him go.

This is what it was to be the corrupted. I felt toxic. I felt radioactive. I felt like without his mouth I was going to explode.

It took me a little bit, but I eventually followed him up the stairs to sing stupid hymns and shit.


	15. Look After You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If I don't say this now, I will surely break_
> 
> As I'm leaving the one I want to take
> 
> Forget the urgency, but hurry up and wait
> 
> My heart has started to seperate
> 
> There now, steady love, so few come and don't go
> 
> Will you won't you, be the one I always know?
> 
> When I'm losing my contorl, the city spins around
> 
> You're the only one who knows, you slow it down
> 
> -Look After You by The Fray

\--Liam’s POV--

I made my way into the lunchroom after maths. Zayn had made class incredibly difficult for me today. Every time I glanced over at him, he was giving me some sort of seductive look. His eyes were filled with lust or he was slowly licking his bottom lip in a way that was only appropriate behind closed doors…and he was shirtless on my bed.

After church on Sunday, I had agreed to give the two of us a shot. I wanted to be with him. I couldn’t deny that there was a part of me that was attracted to him. I don’t think he would have let me if I had continued to try. He could see right through me. He had accepted the fact that I wanted to keep this between us. I told him I’d tell my best friend and that was it. He wasn’t even going to tell his mother. I’d said he could, being that I was already around all the time and she was fine with the fact that he was gay, but he said she was a bit on the chatty side and would out me to one of her friends. She wouldn’t mean to, but it would happen. Her best friend happened to be my stepmother. I understood and appreciated the fact that he was willing to let me figure all of this out on my own time.

He’d said he didn’t mind waiting for us to be public as long as he didn’t have to share me with anyone else. There was no need to worry. I wasn’t really dating material for the people at school. No one wants to date the preacher’s son, too many inevitable hail mary’s.

Louis was already in our usual spot, waiting for me. I was going to tell him today. It really seemed like the best time since his girlfriend Eleanor had choir practice during lunch today and wouldn’t be joining us. “’Ello Liam!” he exclaimed when he saw me, a grin on his face.

I couldn’t help but smile back when I saw Louis. His smile was infectious and he was truly my best mate. If it wasn’t for him, I probably wouldn’t have any friends. We’d been mates since cub scouts and he’d stuck with me as we’d grown, whereas my other childhood friends had moved on. I couldn’t blame them really. Not only was there the issue of my father’s occupation, but I had been very anti-social for a while after my Mum’s death. I wouldn’t even have wanted to be around myself.

“How are you today, Liam?” he asked me with that smile. That was the best thing about Louis. He was genuinely interested in knowing what was going on in my life, unlike my dad. He was very good at pretending to care, but the only thing he really cared about was his image and whether or not I was doing anything to make him look bad.

I just shrugged with a small smile on my face. “Come on then, tell me all about the bird he’s got you turning into goo!” Louis exclaimed.

I know the look on my face must have been priceless the way Louis started laughing just then. He started absolutely cracking up. “Come on then, if I wasn’t already convinced, you just made it undeniable!”

I could feel my cheeks flushing. “Lou, keep your voice down” I begged him softly as I tried to hide my face with the hood of my sweatshirt. I hated unwanted attention and even though they weren’t, it felt like everyone was looking at me and judging me just then. Louis quieted down and ate his sandwich silently, accepting that he was going to have to wait patiently if he wanted any information from me.

I sighed, deciding then to just tell him. “No one knows about this but me, them, and soon to be you. And I need you to tell no one. Not even my dad” I started with.

This must have made Louis ten times more intrigued. His eyes widened what must have been two sizes larger and brightened with curiosity. “You know I would never tell anyone anything you don’t want to know. Though, Ellie’s gonna be pissed when she finds out I’m keeping secrets.”

I rolled my eyes. “Eleanor’s going to have to deal with it this time. Anyway, Louis…” I trailed off. I knew what I wanted to say, but just coming out with it seemed a little awkward. Then again, this whole situation I was finding myself in was more than a little bit on the strange side. “I think I’m gay, Lou. And I met someone. A guy” I finally said.

Louis nodded thoughtfully, never once judging me like the good friend that he is. “Do I know him?” he asked me then.

I nodded again. “It’s Zayn Malik, the transfer student. He lives in your old house and he goes to our church.”

Louis nodded more enthusiastically, it was obvious that my description of Zayn had rung a bell for him. “You mean the tan boy with the black hair and the motorbike! He sure smokes a lot. Ellie and her friends think he’s a dreamboat or summat. He’s gay?!” Louis asked me in shock.

“Bisexual at least” I said with a shrug.

The look on his face could be described as nothing less than triumphant. “Good, don’t want him stealing my Ellie from me. Good for you though, mate. He’s quite the catch! Your dad’s gonna flip shit though.”

I sighed again for what must have been the eighty-third time that lunch period. He was right though. The last thing my dad wanted for me was to admit I was a homosexual. That was not what he had planned for his perfect life with Margaret and their baby was me being a black stain on their perfect reputation. Eventually, he was going to have to get over it if I did turn out to be gay. I wasn’t sure what I was quite yet, though.

“Oi, mate? You may have some competition” Louis told me just then, yanking me roughly from my thoughts. I followed his gaze to where Zayn was sitting across the lunchroom. There he was, fitted t-shirt, dark jeans, biker boots, leather jacket, and a cigarette hanging from between those two perfectly shaped lips. How that hadn’t been confiscated from him yet was beyond me. It wasn’t until I saw the bleached blonde hair and heard the loud laughter that I realized who was next to him. Niall Horan.

Niall Horan had one of the worst reputations in our entire school. He was an out of the closet bisexual and well-known party go-er. In childhood, he’d been best friends with Louis and I. Then he was introduced to alcohol in Year 6.

Niall was known as the school’s manwhore. He slept with anyone and would try his best to sleep with anyone once. Even Louis had had a go with him at one point. Though, Louis will tell you that he was drunk and cannot account for his actions that night.

The last place I wanted Niall Horan was near my Zayn. Wait. _my_ Zayn? I could feel the rage bubbling in my gut. The jealousy burning through my lungs. I wanted to run over there and give Niall the what for…or crush my lips to Zayn’s, forcing everyone to accept that they couldn’t have him. Instead, I stayed in my seat, turning my back to the obnoxious laughter and Zayn’s beautiful face. I looked at Louis. He was giving me a look of pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaacckckkkkkkkk!!!!!!
> 
> You guys=
> 
> Let's please not even talk about where I went and why I was gone. All I'm going to do is ask you for your patience and your continued love and support. Because who wants to hear my excuses? Not me. They involve work, sleep, and the beginning and end of a relationship. Yep. See, wasn't that interesting? Anyway, I'm here now. And hopefully won't be going anywhere.
> 
> If you'd like to get more of a response from me when asking me when I'll be updating feel free to either email me at mackenziesummers93@yahoo.com or tweet me at @KenzieAlexGood
> 
> This story has 149 Comments, 124 Kudos, 35 Bookmarks, and 5,277 Reads. You guys are amazing. Seriously. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x


	16. High School Never Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole damn world is just as obsessed
> 
> With who's the best dressed
> 
> And who's having sex
> 
> Who's got the money
> 
> Who gets the honeys
> 
> Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess
> 
> And you don't have the right friends
> 
> Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends
> 
> High School Never Ends
> 
> _High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup_

It was another dreary Monday morning and I quickly found myself in hell, otherwise known as the public high school I was attending currently. I hated this God damn place.

Liam and I had discussed it and we were a closeted couple for the time being, but a couple nonetheless. I was out of the closet, but I only told people about my sexuality if someone asked me. And since Liam wasn’t open to telling people about us, I had to keep it quiet as well. Him even associating himself with me and my gayness could launch his father into some crazy psychotic anti-gay sermon and he didn’t need to deal with all of that on top of everything else he had to deal with. I was going to have to be more careful about who knew I was gay so that I didn’t get him hurt in the long run.

Before math began, Liam had sat next to me. Now, I’ve never been much for paying attention during class, especially when it came to math. Math was honestly the work of the whatever devil existed out there.

It didn’t take me long to zone out and start thinking of something else other than the subject at hand, especially when I had someone so good looking right next to me. I grabbed my desk and moved it as close to his as I could without looking too suspicious. Then, I placed my hand on his upper thigh and glanced at him.

Liam’s eyes had widened and his entire body had gone stiff. He got nervous when it came to public displays of affection of any kind. He wasn’t even fully to terms with the fact that he was sexually attracted to males. I didn’t want to push him too much, but there was another part of me that wanted him so bad most of the times that I didn’t care about his comfort level. I was in desperate need to find a perfect balance for that.

I knew better than to try and give him a hand job in the middle of that classroom. There were too many things that could have gone wrong if I did. If any students or teachers saw, Liam would immediately be outted and he would never forgive me for it. It would be all my fault without a doubt. So, I had to do my best to behave myself, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t have a little bit of fun, right?

I was gently massaging his upper thigh. That was honestly as innocent as I could be. It was enough to completely wake up Liam. Any final remnants of sleep that had been lingering in that mind of his were gone the moment I touched him and I knew it.

He fidgeted but allowed me to rub that thigh of his for a few minutes. I took that as a sign that I could continue on. So, I moved my hand up a little higher and closer to his crotch. The minute my fingertips touched the zipper region of his jeans, I had my hand literally removed from him completely. He shot me a look that would have even made my father think twice. I felt cold and rejected. I moved my seat away and sat in silence, unable to even look at him, for the rest of the period.

I was packed up and out the door the nanosecond the bell rang. I heard Liam call after me, but I just needed some space after that. I knew that I was in the wrong here, I truly did. However, I’d never been able to deal well with any forms of rejection. He wasn’t rejecting me per se, but I still felt rejected and just needed a bit of time away from him. Hopefully, until lunch would be enough time for me to get over myself.

I sat down in my history class and felt my phone vibrate. I reached into my pocket and read the text message from Liam. “I’m sorry” it read.

I smiled softly at the text message. Already, I was done being mad at him, but I wasn’t going to respond back just yet.

I heard someone sit down next to me, but didn’t bother looking up from my phone. I finally decided to text Liam back with a simple little heart. It was my way of forgiving him without actually having to tell him he was forgiven. I didn’t want to stress him out and get him all worked up over nothing this unimportant.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked at the lad sitting next to me. “I’m Niall” he told me with a wide grin. I couldn’t help but smile back at him. No one else had really tried to talk to me since I moved here. Anyone else who talked me only tried to help me find Jesus.

“Nice to meet you Niall, I’m Zayn” I responded.

By the end of history class, Niall and I had become really good friends. He’d told me that he was gay and single and I’d told him about how I was also homosexual and I’d told him that I was in a relationship but that my boyfriend was in the closet when he asked if he knew him.

By lunch, Niall and I knew pretty much everything about each other and he asked if I wanted to sit with him. I thought nothing of it and immediately accepted his offer. I usually sat with Liam, but lunch with him and his mates Louis and Harry was always awkward and I couldn’t deal with it today. There was already enough sexual tension between Liam and I today. I couldn’t deal with any more.

Niall and I sat with each other and ate our lunch, laughing when the other told a joke and stuff like that. He was funny and awesome and I could see that we were going to be best mates.

I heard footsteps coming closer. “Can I talk to you for a second?” I heard a voice ask us. I looked up and saw Liam standing next to the table, staring directly at me.

“Hi Liam” Niall announced cheerily.

Liam sighed. “Hello, Niall” he said back before looking at me again. “Can we please talk outside, Zayn”Liam asked me again. I wasn’t sure his tone was honestly questioning, though.

I stood up from my seat and followed Liam into the hallway. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me until we were in the boys’ restroom. He soon had me up against the wall and was kissing me passionately.

I kissed him back, thoroughly enjoying it. There was nothing I enjoyed more than his body against mine and his lips on mine.

Liam pulled away from me suddenly. “What the bloody hell do you think you were doing with Niall Horan? Were you trying to make me jealous or something?” he asked me, his voice filled with frustration.

I raised a brow at him. “We’re friends. Why would I try and make you jealous?”

“You know Niall Horan is known as the school slut, right?” he asked me.

I stiffened. “Liam, I can be friends with whomever I want and you have to be okay with that. I’m allowed to have friends.”

Liam relaxed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m so sorry” he said softly.

I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back tightly.

For now, we were okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2je9wk2) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I know I suck at updating lately but I'm trying my best with my busy schedule.
> 
> How do you like where this is going? Feedback/Advice?
> 
> Keep letting me know and keep reading! xxKEnzie

**Author's Note:**

> I know the last thing I should have done was start another story, but let me know whether you love it or hate it??


End file.
